1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display signs. More particularly, it relates to multi-part signs specially adapted for ease of installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many signs and sign systems are described in the prior art. In general, a sign comprises a display surface suitable for receiving the application of a graphic or alphanumeric message. In some exemplars, the sign itself may form the message—e.g., a sign whose three-dimensional shape comprises the message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,540 describes a sign assembly that can be formed by attaching several modules together. Each module includes a lamp assembly for backlighting the sign display, and has walls with a plurality of dovetail grooves in their exterior surfaces. Double dovetail unions engage the dovetail grooves in abutting walls of a pair of modules to fasten those modules together. Other dovetail unions fill in exposed grooves or fasten a frame around the perimeter of the sign assembly. Each module has a wiring assembly with connectors at each corner so that adjoining modules can be electrically interconnected.
A modular light box is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,243 to James Grill et al. The light box comprises a rectangular frame defining an enclosure and a front rectangular opening. The frame is formed of a pair of side panels, a bottom panel and a top panel, each of which is provided with a substantially flat, rectangular outer surface and an electrical wiring port extending from within the enclosure out through an opening in the outer surface of the panel. A translucent display panel is mounted within the opening defined by the frame. Another such display panel may be mounted in the rear opening in the frame. One or more lamps are mounted within the enclosure to provide backlighting for the front, and optionally the rear, display panel. One or more of the panels forming the frame of the modular light box may be constructed with a rectangular core of foamed plastic having a rigid support frame about its periphery and a plastic layer adhered to each of the major surfaces thereof.
Displays backlit with fluorescent lights are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,930 to Robert Fritts. The displays have a generally planar light transmissive display panel, a back wall having a generally planar diffusely reflective surface facing, spaced from and parallel with the display panel, an array of spaced parallel cylindrical lamps between and parallel with the display panel and back wall, light leveling means including masking means on the side of each lamp facing the display panel, and a light spreader associated with each lamp at the diffusely reflective back wall surface. The display is of modular construction and employs a rectangular supporting frame on the front of which the display panel is mounted and in which modular lighting units are removably accommodated in side by side abutting relation. Sectional lighting unit trays may be used to facilitate handling and shipping.